Immortals Star in The Wizard of Oz (Part 1)
by immortarkittynip
Summary: Join Ever, Haven, Jude, Damen, Miles, and Drina in a journey through the Land of Oz! What happens when Harry Potter is thrown into the mix? And, whats up those freakin' red shoes? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Immortals_ Star in _The Wizard of Oz! _

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was written by my friend who has never read the series, so she only knows what I've told her about it. Please, go easy on her for she knows not what she's doing!  
DISCLAIMER: I, nor my friend own any of the _Immortals_ books. All credit goes to the wonderful Alyson Noel~!

Ever sat at home on her bed feeling alone. _I would do anything to see my family again,_ Ever thought. She looked out the window. It was looking stormy.  
"I better go to sleep." She muttered.  
As she closed her eyes, she felt shaking. She sat up in bed. Her window was open and she felt wind. As she got out of bed to close the window, the wind got stronger, and stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger! Ever could barely move.  
Suddenly the house began to shutter and shake. Then it began to spin! "Help! Help!" Ever screamed. The whirling house stopped spinning and a beam of sunlight shot into Ever's face. She didn't even realize she had fallen down.  
Then, she heard a small muttering sound. She looked to her left and saw a tiny dog. _Where the hell did this thing come from?_ She thought.  
She got up and put the dog in a basket. She walked outside and saw a world of color. Almost as if someone had thrown up a rainbow. Then she noticed that she was wearing a new pair of red, sparkly shoes. They looked kind of ridiculous considering she was wearing a purple sweater and dark blue jeans.  
"How do I get these things off?!" She yelled. "And where am I?!"  
"You're in the land of Oz." Said a soft female voice.  
"God?" Ever asked. "Is that you? You're a girl"  
"Of course I'm not God. How ditzy can you get?" He asked. "I'm the good witch." Ever turned around and saw Miles wearing a pink dress. "Miles?" She said.  
"I take it you are here to see the Wizard." He said. "what wizard" Ever asked. "The Wizard that grants wishes." Miles said. Ever's eyes widened. She knew what she had to do. "How do I get to the Wizard?" She asked. "You take the yellow brick road of course!" Miles said.  
Then Miles broke into song and small people wearing ridiculous clothing hopped out from behind colorful buildings. Ever screamed and shouted, "SHUT UP! I just want to see the Wizard!" Miles sighed and pointed toward the sparkling golden road. Ever looked forward and stared in horror at the colorful world she was in. It was like strawberry shortcake mixed with 'Candy Land.' Ever began walking forward. She picked up her new dog and stepped onto the yellow brick road.  
Suddenly, a burst of smoke appeared and Ever screamed once it cleared. She was surprised to see Drina standing there in a black, evil-looking dress. The small munchkins screamed, "its the Wicked Witch of The West!" They lept behind rocks and buildings. Miles stepped forward. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "You know you have no power in this part of Oz."  
"You came for my shoes didn't you?" Ever asked.  
"NO! Of course not!" Drina screamed. "Why would I want those pieces of crap?! I came to kill you! I can't do it here, but you have been warned, my pretty! Mwahahaha!" Drina pulled a broom from under her cloak and sat on it. Then she took to the sky laughing.  
"You'll have to watch out for her." Miles said. "Good luck on your journey!" Ever swallowed her fear and began walking.  
After a while, Ever started to feel hungry. She saw many birds surrounding something on the ground. "This place needs a scarecrow." Ever said. Suddenly, the birds flew away as the figure rose from the ground. Ever was startled to see Haven standing there. "Haven?" She asked. "What are you doing on the ground? Surrounded by crows?"  
"Well. . . ." Haven said. "I am depressed because I don't have a boyfriend. So I figured I would just let the crows eat me. But they don't bite hard enough!" She cried. Ever sighed, feeling sympathy for her pathetic friend. "I'm going to see the Wizard and ask for a wish." She said. "Do you want to come?"  
"Of course!" Haven screamed. "I've always wanted love." She sang softly. "But somethings always in the way! _All I waaaaaannnntt iiiiiissss looooovvvvee!"_  
"Woah, woah, woah!" Ever cut her off. "You are not coming if you are going to sing!"  
"Sorry." Haven said. "So how far away is Immortopolis?"  
"Heck if I know." Ever said, as they walked down the yellow brick road. A few hours later, the girls came to a dark forest. "This looks scary." Said Haven "Maybe we shouldn't go in."  
"We have to follow the yellow brick road." Said Ever. Haven and Ever walked along, trying not to think of anything except of how dark it was. "Whats up with those shoes?" Haven asked. "It looks like a kindergarden art project!" The girls laughed.  
"I wish I could laugh." Said a dull voice. A few feet away, sitting on the golden road was a dark figure. "It's a lion!" Said Ever. "It's a bear!" Said Haven. "It's a tiger!" Said Ever. "Oh my!" Said Haven.  
The figure rose and turned around. The girls were surprised to see Jude standing there. "Awwww. . . ." Said Haven. "It's just Jude."  
"Thats not nearly as cool as a lion, tiger, or bear." Said Ever. "What are you doing here?" Asked Haven.  
"Well. . . ." Said Jude. "Everyone in the land of Oz wants to make jokes. I don't have a sense of humor. So I hang out with trees. The only things as gloomy as I am."  
Jude turned back around and sat. Haven looked at Ever sympathetically. "Oh, fine!" Said Ever. "Jude, were going to see the Wizard and ask him for stuff. Do you want to come?"  
"Sure" Said Jude. "As long as no one sings!"  
"Finally! Someone is on my side!" Said Ever. The group continued down the yellow brick road. . . .

~END OF PART 1~

Please review! I would love to know what you guys think! This was written by my friend who has never read the series, so she only knows what I've told her about it. Please, go easy on her for she knows not what she's doing! Thank you~!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any the Immortals Series, The amazing Alyson Noel does (sadly). . . .But if I could I would totally take Damen! Maybe even Drina just because she's an epic villain.

The group slept in the forest that night. Haven decided to fill Ever's basket with nuts so that she would not go hungry. Todo (what Ever named the dog) then proceeded to eat about half of them. When they awoke, they started down the road once more. Haven suggested taking a left and entering the land of Red Velvet Cupcakes but Ever insisted on taking the whole way there on the Golden Road.

After an hour of walking, Jude insisted on stopping for some water. "There has got to be a Shake Shack with a drive-thru window somewhere around here." He groaned. Ever took notice of a tin man. She went to examine it but tossed the thought aside when she saw what was beside it.

"Damen!" She yelled. Damen turned around.

"Ever! It is so good to see you!" He said, giving her a big hug. "I heard you're off to see the Wizard."

"Yeh." Ever said. "Were going to ask for a wish."

"Really? Can I come?!" Damen asked.

"Sure. What are you going to ask for?" Ever asked.

"I want to marry you!" He said.

"Really?! You mean I get my family back and I get married? This is the best day of my life!"

"Gee, corny." Said Haven.

"What a waste of a wish." Said Jude.

As the group continued down the road, Haven began to mutter something like, "were off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Which resulted in a slap to the back of the head from Ever.

Suddenly, there was a rustling overhead. Damen looked up but saw nothing. Then he was lifted into the sky. Haven went next. Then Jude and Todo. And finally Ever was thrust into the sky as well. They were being carried by strange monkeys with wings. Being carried to something in the distance. Ever tried to make it out and saw a castle. Oh no. . . .her heart sank. That was Drina's castle!

The drawbridge opened as they neared the fortress and Ever was tossed in with her friends. Drina approached, her skin a sickly green color. She wore a black cloak and held a knife.

Ever acted fast rushing toward her and punching her hard in the chest. Drina gasped. "I'm melting! I'm melting!" Her body turned to dust.

"Well that was easy." Ever said. The group got back on the road. "I can see Immortopolis!" Jude shouted.

There stood a massive gold structure. Ever ran to the entrance and opened a door to what appeared to be an elevator. The group took it all the way up. The top floor was dark. The room was in a round shape. A large pedastal was on the floor. "Hello?" Ever said. "We're here to see the Wizard."

Suddenly, a bearded face appeared over the pedastal. "I'm here to grant your wish!"

"No you're not." Said Haven.

"What do you mean I'm not?! Of course I am!" Said the face. "I've seen this movie." Said Haven tearing a curtain from the wall to reveal a boy. He had dark hair, and round glasses, and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Harry Potter?" Asked Jude.

"Um, yeh." He replied.

"You're not the Wizard!" Said Jude.

"Of course I am! I have the wand and everything! Stupify!" Harry shouted, knocking Jude to the ground. "Ow." He muttered.

"He is not the true Wizard!" Said a female voice.

"God?" Ever asked.

"No. I am Alyson Noël." Said a woman stepping into the room.

"Who?" Asked Haven.

"Well I created all of you." She said. "You're just characters in my book series. And this is just a low budget parody."

"What about our wishes?" Asked Jude.

"I can't grant those." Said Alyson.

"Whyy?!" Haven moaned.

"Jude is too dull of a character to have a ssense of humor. And Haven, you will probobly remain lonely forever. And as for you, Damen, I don't want you to marry Ever." She explained.

"What about my family?" Ever asked.

"Your parents are dead." Said Alyson. "But if you wanna keep up with your sister all you have to do is read the 'Riley Bloom' series. Now I think it is time for you to go home."

"Okay." Ever said as she began tapping her feet together. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like. . . ." Suddenly, Ever gasped as she was punched in the throat. Her body turned to dust.

"No place like home." Drina said. "Mwa! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

* * *THE END* * *

Please review! Once again, this is a parody written by my friend who has never read the series, so she only knows what I have told her. But I find her stories hilarious so. . .yeah. She has taken a break from writing parodies for now, so it might be a while before I post any more of her stories. Thank you all for reading!

~Kittynip~


End file.
